Parts to Play
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: Centred around Legolas and his family, namely his sister Ellenya who has all but given up hope for middle earth. But a dark vision and a close bond with a human sets her on a path that will change the part of the elves and restore hope


**Summary: Ellenya is the daughter of King Thranduil, Princess to the elves of her realm and sister to Legolas a member of the fellowship. Ellenya has grown weary of middle earth and mistrustful of it's people. With her brother gone to war and possible death, Ellenya begins to have a dark premonition, and fears only she has the ability to solve the mystery but she will need to take a chance on the world and it's people, with the help of Amelia, her human friend, can Ellenya find the strength to hope and play her part? **

***BAD SUMMARY, I CANNOT WRITE THEM***

First ever fanfic! Please be kind, I love Lord of the rings and I am obsessed with elves and have been for years! I do not own anything everything belongs to Tolkien and his wonderful mind! I hope you like, if you do let me know and I will write more, if you don't I apologise.

The background to my fanfic is I was always interested in elves and fangorn. Particularly the back story to Legolas, did he have family? His relationship with humans, did that influence his decision to enter into the fellowship, blah blah? So I created Ellenya his sister who is kinda the opposite to him, and then my imagination took off from there. She is female, because I wanted heroine action, plus I'm a girl, I feel more comfortable writing from a female perspective, plus it allowed me to explore the middle earth universe :D Anyway enjoy (I hope) I promise there is a plot, it just takes awhile to weave.

1. Hope

A young, human woman, with raven dark hair, dressed in plain, but well made cloth, darted through a woodland, her hems gathered in her hands, she bore a look of frustration, as she waded through thick grass and towering ferns. Wrapped about her waist was an elven blade, common in make, but still superior in craftsmanship. Eventually stopping in a small clearing, a rolling fog gathered in the woodland and a mirky atmosphere crawled around the tree's and shrubs, clinging to all matter of living things. The young woman dropped to the ground and crawled to a tree pushing herself up against the roots, for covering, blowing heat into her hands and rubbing the cold from her joints, she shivered. Night was falling quickly and soon she would not have light to guide her home, she cursed her luck and station, for she was a hand maiden to the high King of the Elves and his house, and had found favour with the Kings children, for which he had two. A son, Legolas, of whom was on some secretly guarded mission that even she could not gain information about, and a daughter, Ellenya, of whom was the reason she was out so late. She waited patiently as she had been told to, at the small clearing at the great, old, oak, she greatly hoped Ellenya did not plan on tarrying long.

Just as she began to fret, she heard a whistle of wind and a rustle of grass, a sign that someone was approaching, elves did not make noise when travelling, except only if they must, say to alert to human ears of their approach. The rustling died away and the girl peered around the tree, praying it was nothing foul, she watched the darkness with mush anticipation and focus, when a loud thump and hiss from behind her, made her leap and scream in fright.

Her cry was muffled suddenly, by long, slim hands reaching over her mouth;

"Hush Amelia, Quiet, it is only me!" the voice of the princess, made the servant relax and she nodded.

"You will not scream when I uncover your mouth?" Ellenya questioned and Amelia nodded, so the she elf dropped her hands. Amelia swung round to glare at the princess.

"My lady! You have tarried to0 long, it is already dark, we are too far, something fell will see us," she rattled on, the elf only pulled off her quiver and counted out how many arrows she had left and waited until the servant girl had quieted.

"Quite!" the elf quipped, "but if something fell does find us, which it won't, I can't imagine the guard will have trouble finding us by the strength of your lungs." Ellenya cocked her head to the side and added with a smirk, "you scream like a child!" Amelia scowled, the she elf was by far her worst nightmare and best friend. The elven princess was tall and very fair of feature, as all elves are. Her straight as a poker, pale, blonde hair was braided, to the nape of her neck, from then it hung loose to her waist. She had ice, blue eyes, identical to her Father's, they held an almost dream like quality, making her stare impassive and unreadable, for she was two thousand years old, young to many elves, but in Amelia's eyes that made her enchanting and wise. She wore a tunic of dark green's and browns, with a high collar and flared sleeves, paired with soft boots and dark brown suede breeches.

"Then what is your plan?" Amelia couldn't help but snap, the elf just smiled and cast her impassive gaze to the human child, and truly to Ellenya she was a child, of only twenty-eight years, why what could she possibly understand, but the elf maiden chastened herself, human lives were very short and this one was very brave and intelligent. Brought to her Father's halls, after a west lying village was burned to the ground by orc, the men in that village served King Thranduil as farmers and labourers. Amelia was just an infant, only six years of age. Legolas, her brother had found the poor, little, lamb curled under her dead Mother who had shielded her from orc arrows. Barely breathing from smoke inhalation and with high fever she was rushed back with him, for Legolas had great compassion for all creatures and she was the only survivor if she could be spared.

* * *

She remembered the day well, dawn was approaching when Legolas rode home, he had strode straight through the halls carrying the child carefully. He had found Ellenya and sought her aid;

"Ellenya, sister, I need your skill, quickly!" He had pleaded. Ellenya dropped the book she had been quietly studying at the fireplace and jumped to her feet.

"Legolas!" she had gasped, reaching for the small bundle and gently lowering the child unto the lounge chair. "She is a child, what evil did this?" Legolas gave her grave look, "waurg and orc raiders, the whole Westbourne village is gone, there are no other survivors, save the child."

Ellenya fluttered around the little one, before calling for aid from her servants, and trilling out a list of ingredients, salves and oils for them to fetch. "Legolas boil the water, if you wish to be useful," Ellenya propped the child up and tested her breathing and pulse, frowning deeply, the little girl was strong and fighting, she desperately pulled in hoarse, raspy breaths, only time would tell if she could survive this.

"Is there hope?" Legolas murmured after some time, as Ellenya worked salves and herbal steams into the child's chest and lungs to ease her breathing. Ellenya shook her head, "these things are never certain, she is very little." Legolas sighed, "she is with the valar now." Ellenya nodded and added quietly, "It may be a blessing if she passes."

Legolas's head snapped up and he glowered at his sister, "How is that a blessing?" Ellenya's brow furrowed in confusion, "She is human, pain and death will come eventually to her, and how worse would it be to face it alone." Legolas breathed in deeply steadying his anger, "No life should be wasted, you do not know her future and at this moment she is not alone, I am at least praying for her," Legolas took the little ones hand, in defiance, Ellenya dropped her gaze, "I did not mean to offend you or the child, I spoke without thought, I apologise." Legolas nodded, "It's alright, you meant no harm."

The child survived and gave her name as Amelia, she stayed with the elves for some time recovering, Legolas and Ellenya became frequent visitors and were quite entertained by the youngster. One evening after Legolas had called in to check on Amelia, who was always delighted to see the prince, as he always brought to her a strange flower of leaf and told her of its origins, she was always keen to listen and learn which delighted all the elves who cared for her, as there is nothing an elf loves more, than to share their wisdom to interested creatures.

As he was leaving, Ellenya was waiting on him, "We need to speak, away from little ears," she had spoke eyeing the child who crept after Legolas, Amelia grinned sheepishly and ducked behind Legolas, who picked her up swiftly, sighing and shaking his head, "Amelia, I ordered you to finish your supper," he poked her belly and she giggled, "You are skin and bones, how do you ever plan to get better and come see the forest with me?" "I am not hungry!" Amelia protested, Ellenya smiled and lifted the child from Legolas, she went freely, "Now Amelia, I happen to know supper consists of bread and honey and I know how much you love honey, no?" Amelia shook her head, "No!" she exclaimed.

"Alas!" Ellenya cried "I fear the only word you speak is no!" the elven lady feigned shock and disappointment, to the delight of the child, "Ah now, I shall just send Legolas and he will eat all your supper and you will have no honey for a week!" Ellenya exclaimed sternly, but only in jest, the little one was too endearing, Legolas grinned and made for the supper plate, "No!" Amelia protested, "that is mine!" Amelia struggled from Ellenya's arms racing for the plate grabbing it out of reach from the elf, "Oh alright," Legolas sighed, "but you must eat now, because I am very hungry."

An elven maid scurried into view, "Aiya!" Amelia, come here," she took the child's hand and curtsied quickly, "Apologies your majesties, I did not know she had followed you out Prince." Legolas shook his head, "It is fine, Amelia is too quick and cunning for us," Ellenya smiled too, "Leyla will you make sure Amelia eats all her supper, I will be back in the morning to check and if she had not…well I will just give all Amelia's nice suppers too Legolas," she tutted and eyed Amelia. Who defiantly pulled the plate towards her, "No!" the child muttered. "Alright, but I will be back to check," Ellenya added, "As will I!" Legolas grinned pretending to reach for a slice of bread, Amelia screeched and ran back into her room, howling "No!" as she went. Leyla the maid curtsied again and hurried after the little one.

Legolas smiled shaking his head, "She has recovered well, I did not think I'd see her laugh." Ellenya nodded, "Yes its been quite the miracle, but I'm afraid she needs a home, she cannot stay here." Legolas frowned, "Where would she go?" Ellenya sighed, "Legolas you know Ada does not permit foreigners to dwell with us, and there is reason for that, we cannot go to the aid of every race that is in need in mirkwood, we would be unable to cope."

"Ellenya as much as I respect Ada's rule, am I to just ignore the anguish of others? If the child has someone to take her in then that is fair but I will not see her suffer because of the evil around us." Legolas said evenly.

"You sound like Nanneth," Ellenya murmured, Legolas allowed a small smile to creep into his features. "Always compassionate, going beyond call and duty," she shook her head, "It is your greatest skill and your stumbling block." Legolas stopped short, "what?" he muttered, Ellenya sighed "Our kingdom only remains because we are wary of outsiders, we cannot risk becoming involved too deeply in middle-earth, it is for our safety."

Legolas glowered, his fists tensing, "You should stop heeding all Ada says, there is hope for middle earth Ellenya, I will be involved as deeply as I can if it helps." Ellenya snorted, "the wandering ranger? He gives you hope?"

"Aragorn is much more than a wandering ranger Ellenya," Legolas warned, Ellenya rolled her eyes, "Legolas he is an exile, and rightly so, men are weak, they would only reject him, too caught up in their own sorrows to see the light." Legolas was furious now and turned angrily to his sister, "Ellenya! Our people are too caught up in sorrow to see hope, you can only battle despair with hope and that is what I fight for, I will see Greenwood restored, Father's rule strengthened and before I leave middle-earth I will know I have left some goodness behind!" The fury in his stance made Ellenya shrink back, Legolas saw he had unsettled his sister and sighed, "Little sister, please, I do not want to see you give up hope, I could not bear it if you left middle-earth, it is too soon for you, there is hope yet, I know you feel that too."

"I do not know what I feel Legolas, I miss Nanneth, the world is dark, hope is hidden from me." Ellenya sighed deeply, Legolas rubbed her shoulder before embracing her warmly, "It Is not that dark yet, Nanneth used to say that if a little good can be done, then all is not lost. We will help little Amelia, after all it is in humans we are pinning our hope too." Ellenya nodded, "this is true brother, but I wish I could see the light you do, for I do not know what good I can do?" "We will all have our parts to play before the end," Legolas replied. Nothing more was said that night.

* * *

After some hunting by Legolas and Ellenya a human family did come forward to offer to adopt Amelia. They had kept their watch on her and Ellenya found herself becoming quite attached to the human girl, so much so that she took the girl on as her hand maiden. Ellenya found she could be quite fond of humans and that maybe she could trust them.

Time was racing on and darkness was closing in on them all, the night Legolas announced he was departing for Rivendell to a secret meeting as a representative for their realm, Ellenya began to worry, "we all have our parts to play…" resounded in her mind, what part did he intend to play?


End file.
